Sonic Heroes
Sonic Heroes'' '(ソニック ヒーローズ ''Sonikku Hīrōzu) est un jeu vidéo de la série de jeux Sonic the Hedgehog, développé par Sonic Team et sorti en 2003 (au Japon) et 2004 (autres pays) sur de nombreuses plateformes (Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Playstation 2, PC, Playstation 3). Ce jeu se distingue des autres jeux par son mode de jeu, permettant au joueur de prendre le contrôle de l'une des quatre équipes proposées, chacune contenant trois personnages qui possèdent chacun des capacités propres à eux-mêmes. Comment jouer Le jeu introduit de nouveaux éléments de gameplay. Contrairement à la majorité des jeux Sonic où les joueurs ne peuvent contrôler qu'un seul et unique personnage, trois personnages sont disponibles et chacun peut être placé chef à tout moment pendant les niveaux d'action, tandis que les deux autres personnages suiveront le chef. Chaque personnage a un type à lui : Speed'' (vitesse) pour les étapes de vitesse, ''Power'' (puissance) pour les ennemis robustes et forts et le ''Fly'' (vol) pour atteindre des plateformes en hauteur ou lointaines. Le joueur doit utiliser ces trois types pour terminer les 14 étapes proposées pour chaque équipe. Chaque personnage est caractérisé par une couleur et une formation : la formation bleue '''Speed, la formation rouge ' Power' et la formation jaune Fly. Chaque équipe possède une attaque ultime, appelée Team Blast. Celle-ci peut être utilisée quand la jauge blast, qui se remplie à chaque attaque et après avoir détruit des robots. Equipes Le joueur peut sélectionner l'une des quatre équipes disponibles à utiliser au début d'une partie. Chaque équipe dispose de trois personnages capables d'utiliser des types mentionnés ci-dessus qui sont vitesse, puissance et vol. Chaque équipe dispose également d'une Equipe Blast différente à celle des autres équipes qui possède d'une grande puissance et d'un effet supplémentaire. Team Sonic L'équipe Sonic est l'équipe emblématique de Sonic Heroes. Cette équipe et leurs niveaux associés ont été conçus pour être d'une difficulté moyenne/normale (ce qui explique aussi pourquoi cette équipe est l'équipe emblématique) et contient des sections à grande vitesse. Leurs missions secondaires consistent à atteindre l'objectif dans un temps limité. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' — 15 ans :Le hérisson supersonique le plus rapide du monde, dont la vitesse est inégalée, fait son retour. Toujours en vadrouille, Sonic va où le vent l'emporte et vit sa vie selon ses propres règles plutôt que celles de ceux qui l'entourent. Il est plutôt facile à vvre, mais quand il remarque une injustice, il explose de colère et les répercussions sont parfois surprenantes. Et c'est le Dr Eggman, son ennemi no 1, qui écope toujours de cette agression. Les stratagèmes du Dr Eggman pour prendre le contrôle du monde sont constamment contrecarrées par Sonic. Sauver le monde, c'est certes une belle distraction, mais Sonic ne tarde pas )à partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle aventure. *'Knuckles the Echidna' — 16 ans : Avec ses dreadlocks, Knuckles est un échidné égoïste de l'Ile de l'Ange (AngelIsland). Il a été nommé gardien de la Master Emerald. Sonic est peut-être un vadrouilleur, mais Knuckles, pour sa part, a fermement élu domicile dans les montagnes. Sauvage, dur, têtu et inflexible, Knuckles se considère rival de Sonic, peut-être parce qu'il rêve d'un mode de vie plus libre. Il est également chasseur de trésors et compétent en arts martiaux. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' — 8 ans : Ne vous laissez pas méprendre par son apparence docile. Ce mignon petit renard à deux queues est un véritable fou de la mécanique et ses compétences égalent celles du Dr Eggman. De nature modeste, il fait toujours de son mieux pour aider Sonic, qui le regarde plus ou moins comme son petit frère. Team Dark *Vitesse : Shadow the Hedgehog *Vol : Rouge the Bat *Puissance : E-123 Omega * Fondateur/trice : Rouge la Chauve-souris. L'équipe Dark et leurs niveaux associés sont eux de difficulté difficile, nécessitant de l'expérience et de la concentration pour supporter de grandes batailles. Leurs missions secondaires de cette équipe sont de détruire 100 robots dans un stade. *Attaque spéciale : Le temps s'arrête jusqu'à ce que la jauge soit vide. Team Rose *Vitesse : Amy Rose *Vol : Cream the Rabbit *Puissance : Big the Cat * Fondateur/trice : Amy Rose L'équipe Rose et leurs niveaux sont faits pour les jeunes joueurs, avec des missions plus courtes et plus faciles, ce qui leur permet de contourner les sections les plus difficiles de nombreuses étapes. Cette équipe est la seule à inclure le tutoriel en mode Histoire. Les missions secondaires pour cette équipe sont des collectes de 200 rings. *Attaque spéciale : les membres de l'équipe deviennent invulnérables et gagnent un Power Core. Leurs capacités s’accroissent également. Team Chaotix *Vitesse : Espio the Chameleon *Vol : Charmy the Bee *Puissance : Vector the Crocodile * Fondateur : Vector le Crocodile L'équipe Chaotix et leurs niveaux offrent une expérience différente, car la plupart des niveaux sont terminés que lorsque la mission à été accomplie. Les missions consistent principalement en la collecte d'animaux, de monstres ou de destruction d'objets ou d'éléments spécifiques (les Chao sont souvent la cible de collecte). Vector est le seul chef de team à ne pas être un type Speed. Attaque spéciale : Chaque robot rapporte des Anneaux jusqu'à ce que la jauge soit vide. Étapes La liste des niveaux de Sonic Heroes est classée par thème. Chacun de ses thèmes dispose de 2 niveaux (le deuxième niveau du thème possède d'une ou deux clés qui amènera le joueur vers des Stages Bonus pour récupérer une émeraude du Chaos), plusieurs boss et quelques niveaux multijoueurs ou missions secondaires. Certains niveaux de cette liste réapparaissent dans les Mario & Sonic, Sonic & SEGA Superstars et même dans Sonic Generations. Océan *Sea Gate : Niveau 0 (tutoriel) *Seaside Hill : Niveau 1 *Ocean Palace : Niveau 2 *Boss : Egg Hawk *Turtle Shell : Multijoueur *Egg Treat : Multijoueur *Seaside Course : Multijoueur *Rock Road : Multijoueur Métropole *Grand Metropolis : Niveau 1 *Power Plant : Niveau 2 *Boss : Combat de Team (Team Sonic vs. Team Rose/Team Dark vs. Team Chaotix) *City Top : Multijoueur *Hot Elevator : Multijoueur *City Course : Multijoueur Casino *Casino Park : Niveau 1 *BINGO Highway : Niveau 2 *Boss : Robot Carnival *Casino Ring : Multijoueur *Pinball Match : Multijoueur *Casino Course : Multijoueur Canyon *Rail Canyon : Niveau 1 *Bullet Station : Niveau 2 *Boss : Egg Albatross *Mad Express : Multijoueur Jungle *Frog Forest : Niveau 1 *Lost Jungle : Niveau 2 *Boss : Combat de Team (Team Sonic vs. Team Dark/Team Chaotix vs. Team Rose) Manoir Hanté *Hang Castle : Niveau 1 *Mystic Mansion : Niveau 2 *Boss : Robot Storm *Terror Hall : Multijoueur Forteresse volante *Egg Fleet : Niveau 1 *Final Fortress : Niveau 2 *Boss : Egg Emperor *Final Boss I : Metal Madness *Final Boss II : Metal Overlord Autres apparitions ''Sonic Generations Pour le vingtième anniversaire, ''SEGA a sorti Sonic Generations, un jeu qui retrace les événements des jeux précédents. Les versions Playstation 3, XBox 360 et PC reprennent l'arène de Seaside Hill. La version Nintendo 3DS reprennent l' Egg Emperor, l'avant-dernier boss. La réapparition de la Seaside Hill par le Monstre du temps confirme que les événements du jeu ont bien eu lieu et la canonicité du jeu dans la continuité originale Sonic the Hedgehog. ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing La ''Seaside Hill, Casino Park et Final Fortress figurent comme circuits de sélection. Réception La plupart des critiques sont positives, avec 64% par Mediacritic pour la version Playstation 2 sur 29 revues, à 73% pour la version XBox sur 28 revues. Gamerankings notes 60% pour la version PC sur 9 revues à 75% pour la version Gamecube sur 35 revues. Gamespot note que le mode de jeu de Sonic Heroes se rapproche des épisodes 2D et félicite le design sonore, en décrivant que cela est « inexorablement lié » à l'expérience. Le décor et l'environnement était lumineux, vibrants et joyeux, avec un design consistent et une exceptionnelle palette de couleurs vibrante. Les suites d'images étaient aussi consistentes pour la version XBox, Gamecube, et PC, bien qu'un rabaissement de qualité en mode multijoueur était aperçu. Le contrôle de la caméra était le gros sujet des critiques, décrit comme « terrible ». La coordination de la position de la caméra et des mouvements des personnages causait des problèmes de repère. Le doublage était aussi jugé être « affreux » et comme « la plus grosse boulette dans le design du son ». La version Playstation 2 a reçu les notes les plus basses pour des défauts de graphisme et une animation de basse qualité que les autres versions. En 2004, Sonic Heroes était classé sixième des meilleures ventes aux ÉtatsUnis et huitième du classement des meilleures ventes en un an après sa sortie. En Octobre 2004, le jeu était vendu à un million de copies en Europe. Le jeu fut bien vendu pour figurer sur la liste des trois consoles les plus vendues : Meilleures Ventes/Platine pour la Playstation 2, Ventes Platines/Classique pour la XBox, et Player's Choice pour la version Gamecube. Continuité *Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles et Dr. Eggman reconnaissent Shadow depuis Sonic Adventure 2. *''« Je n'aurais même pas pu battre Gamma ou Beta. » (I couldn't even beat Gamma or Beta.)'' — E-123 Omega faisant allusion à ses prédécesseurs, E-102 Gamma et E-101 Beta de Sonic Adventure, après avoir reçu la note E. *''« Cette ville me rappelle Casinopolis. »'' — Amy faisant allusion à Casinopolis de Sonic Adventure à l'étape Casino Park. *''« Sur mon île, il y a des champignons de la jungle, mais… pas de cette taille. »'' — Knuckles rappelant l'étape Mushroom Hill de Sonic & Knuckles à l'étape Frog Forest. *'« Ça fait longtemps, les garçons. »'' — Rouge faisant allusion au temps passé depuis ''Sonic Adventure 2. *''« Je n'aurai jamais pensé revoir Shadow. » (I'd never thought to see Shadow again.)'' — Sonic faisant allusion au présumé décès de Shadow à la fin de Sonic Adventure 2, à l'étape Hang Castle. *''« Espace? Tu as bien dit ESPACE?! »'' — Shadow au début de Egg Fleet, référence à Sonic Adventure 2. *''« Ce temps me rappelle l'Egg Carrier. »'' — Amy faisant allusion à l'Egg Carrier dans Sonic Adventure. *''« L'Egg Carrier c'est rien à côté ! »'' — Knuckles comparant l'étape Final Fortress à l'Egg Carrier de Sonic Adventure. *''« C'est Metal Sonic ? »'' — Sonic, ne reconnaissant pas Métal Sonic depuis son duel contre lui dans Sonic CD. *''« Elle n'abandonne donc jamais ? »'' — Knuckles faisant allusion au projet avorté de Rouge depuis la fin de Sonic Adventure 2. Erreurs *Dans la version anglaise de Sonic Heroes, le verbe "be" n'apparaît pas dans la phrase « This must be Eggman's headquarter! », laissant place à la phrase complètement incompréhensible de « This must Eggman's headquarters! ». *Le manuel français de Sonic Heroes écrit que Rouge est âgée de 17 ans, alors que son profil officiel écrit qu'elle est âgée de 18 ans. *Dans la version française, il est écrit d'éviter les balles en montant et descendant au cours de l'étape Egg Fleet, alors que les personnages disent de les toucher (Touch the balls by moving up and down!). *Lorsque Neo Metal Sonic apparaît après le départ de la Team Dark après avoir battu l'Egg Albatross, les sous-titres franaçais sont mal traduites et ne concernent pas Shadow, comme Neo Metal Sonic le confirme par « Ultimate life form's data… Has been copied » (Données de la forme de vie ultime… Copiées). *Dans la version européenne, la Team Sonic ne fait pas de commentaire sur le climat nuageux de l'étape Final Fortress en mode normal, mais uniquement en mode Super Dur. Détails supplémentaires *Ce jeu marque les débuts de E-123 Omega ainsi que la première apparition d'un jeu Sonic the Hedgehog sur les consoles Playstation 2 et Xbox. *Knuckles est le seul personnage qui utilise les deux mains pour tirer un interrupteur. *Knuckles est le plus petit personnage de Type Power. *Quand vous choisissez Omega ou Shadow pour être le leader et que vous utilisez la caméra à la première personne pour regarder Rouge, celle-ci se tournera vers vous et vous fera un clin d'oeil. *Pendant les combats de boss Robot Storm et Robot Carnival, Eggman dira "Ne soyez pas trop excités, les gars ! Ce sont les plus faciles !", une phrase ayant deux sens si vous avez un personnage féminin dans votre équipe. (Team Dark et Team Rose) en:Sonic Heroes Catégorie:Jeux vidéo Catégorie:Jeux PC Catégorie:Jeux PlayStation 2 Catégorie:Jeux Xbox Catégorie:Jeux Nintendo GameCube